wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Arctic
Prince Arctic was a male IceWing, the last known animus of the IceWing tribe, the father of Darkstalker and Whiteout, and mate to Foeslayer. His scales were described to be polished white with hints of ice blue. His eyes were the color of a cloudless sky. Darkstalker page 147He was spoken of in Winter Turning and is part of the reason for the hatred between the NightWings and IceWings. Though he loved Foeslayer, he argued with her a lot since both were patriotic about their tribes. Biography Pre-Series Instead of creating his animus gift for the IceWings, as was custom for an IceWing animus, Arctic chose to enchant an earring to keep his NightWing love, Foeslayer, safe and always the right temperature and then elope. Queen Diamond refused to accept that Prince Arctic ran away for love, so she lied to the tribe about how Foeslayer wanted the animus power for her tribe, and kidnapped Arctic so they could have an animus dragonet. Because Arctic abandoned the IceWings, there were no more IceWing animus dragons in the future and the whole tribe was furious at the NightWings for "stealing their last animus." There was no way to take Arctic back because his son Darkstalker killed him. Thanks to this misunderstanding, the two tribes still hate each other to this day. Darkstalker [[Darkstalker (Legends)|(Legends) '']] Arctic is first shown in his room at a diplomat's palace receiving a message from a noble IceWing he can't remember the name of. After a brief and tense conversation, he remembers that her name is Snowflake, and that they're engaged. They make their way to the balcony while having what is described to be an incredibly boring conversation. On the balcony, they see a NightWing admiring the view of the ocean while trying to keep herself warm. Arctic asks Snowflake to leave, then begins a conversation with Foeslayer. He mentions that he and Snowflake were engaged but he forgot who she was, which Foeslayer uses to tease him. The two talk and flirt for a while. Arctic, fully aware that he's breaking almost every IceWing law, enchants a diamond earring to keep Foeslayer warm. He explains the situation and Foeslayer is flabbergasted that he'd break such an important law for her. Arctic is shown years later arguing with Foeslayer about their eggs. Darkstalker, after finding his father suspicious, was able to read his mind and saw blood and death in his thoughts. Even later than that, Arctic is shown discovering Darkstalker's animus powers when Clearsight and Darkstalker are at his house playing with Darkstalker's Talisman. There, Clearsight has visions about Arctic, and unwillingly tells him this prophecy: ''"Beware your two queens; beware your own power. Your claws will betray you in your final hour." This prophecy turns out to be true, as it is his own talons that disembowel himself. He also is said to be a lot more wary about using animus power after Clearsight speaks the prophecy. He is also mentioned several times later in the book, with brief scenes with him and Darkstalker. During the last part of the book, he appears trying to go to the Ice Kingdom with his daughter, Whiteout, whom he had enchanted to follow him. Because of this, Darkstalker enchanted Arctic to follow and obey his every command. He was later killed publicly after Darkstalker told him to tell the gathered NightWings what he had planned to do. After revealing that he should've killed Darkstalker the moment he hatched, Darkstalker commanded Prince Arctic to cut out his own tongue and to also to disembowel himself. Winter Turning Arctic is mentioned by both Winter and Foeslayer, and Foeslayer explains how she didn't steal Arctic, but instead they fell in love. Winter then wonders if him and Moon would end up as badly as her and Arctic. Escaping Peril Although Arctic is supposedly already dead at least five centuries prior to the events of Escaping Peril, it is revealed that Darkstalker had enchanted Arctic to obey his every command, then instructed him to disembowel himself, instead of murdering the IceWing as most believed. Moonwatcher discovers this after reading the enchantment on the scroll, then asking Darkstalker if he made Arctic kill himself. Relationships Foeslayer He is shown to love and care about Foeslayer very much, enough to break every rule that his kingdom had set in place for her sake. They are shown to bicker, tease, and flirt quite frequently, though sometimes it escalates into real arguments as shown in Darkstalker's first memory. After Arctic goes a little mad from his animus powers however, he almost regrets leaving the IceWings for her. Darkstalker His exact relationship with his son is unknown, though it definitely was not a positive one. He was disappointed upon Darkstalker's hatching that the dragonet did not look at all like him, and thought his name was creepy. It is revealed that he trained his son to use his powers, but when Arctic tried to bring Whiteout back to the Ice Kingdom it was enough to convince Darkstalker that he was evil and enchant Arctic to disembowel himself. However Arctic's Behavior was only becuase he wen't crazy from using to much of his animus powers. Whiteout Whiteout was Arctic's daughter, and it is unknown if he actually loved her as a daughter or not. It is said in the book that Arctic preferred her over Darkstalker, most likely because her IceWing genetics were visible, but that he treated her "like she was a necklace he could hang in the corner until he needed her again" and didn't really care about her feelings. It is also shown that Arctic disapproved of her liking of Thoughtful. Queen Diamond Arctic clearly had quite a bit of resentment against his mother, having pictured making an enchantment to freeze her mouth shut forever. She is shown controlling basically every aspect of his life to keep him in line and do the best for their Kingdom. The strain on their relationship must have escalated quite a bit after Arctic ran off with a NightWing. Snowflake Arctic is shown to find Snowflake quite boring and be very unenthusiastic about marrying her. Upon meeting in the prologue, he completely forgets her name and ditched her at first opportunity. It is hinted that she is about as uninterested in him as he is in her. Clearsight Although Arctic didn't interact with Clearsight much, he seemed to actually be concerned when she had visions in his house in front of him and was worried when she told him a prophecy about his future. Quotes * "It's true, though, our climate is one of our best-guarded secrets." ''-To Foeslayer, being sarcastic about the cold * "''Maybe she does have a personality: repressed fury. Or maybe she's as unexcited about this match as I am." - To himself, about Snowflake * "Imagine disobeying an order - any order. Where would I even start?" ''-To himself, when Foeslayer mentions not following orders * ''"The tribe has strict rules. We're only allowed to use our power once in a lifetime." -''To Foeslayer after enchanting an earring to keep her warm. * ''"I ''do wish I had been a better father. If I were, I would have strangled you the moment you hatched."'' -His last words, to Darkstalker Trivia *Even though Prince Arctic had no NightWing powers, he instructed Darkstalker on how to use his. *He is a distant relative of Sunny and Stonemover. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg ColorIceWing.png|A typical IceWing; art by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publications ArcticbyAlaska.jpeg IMG 4455 5b592a2df5.JPG|A prologue of Darkstalker featuring Prince Arctic SEXHYDARKSTALKERBAISAHELOHYAASSS.png|Arctic at the top left. By Sahel. Screenshot 2016-06-11 at 11.54.04 AM.png|An IceWing, Arctic's tribe Arctic Headshot.png|Prince Arctic Cut Out Your Tongue|Scene in Legends: Darkstalker, by RiftSeaWing ARCTICQUOTE.png|My art of Prince Arctic -Mercury Arctic Headshot.png Arcticbitecat.png ArcticSaber.png Arctic .jpg IceWing Sigil.png SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg Breedinggrounds-icewings.jpg MADEBYHVITURTHEICEWING.png The IceWing.png Tanzanite the SeaWing-IceWing (OC).jpg Snowdrift the IceWing (OC).jpg Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg IceWing Winter.jpg Icewing headshot colored by jaedynofequestria-d9vv4pn.png Animus IceWing.jpeg IceWIng.jpeg Blizzard The IceWing.png Wings of fire icewing base redo by -d8r71s7 (1).png Arc 1 (Books 1-5) IceWings.png Wintericewingsmall.png Lynx de icewing .jpeg Icewingish .jpeg Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2 20160126221524713.jpg JustAnotherIceWing.jpg Icewing frost breath.gif Icewing custom head fixed BELONGS TO HVITUR THE ICEWING .png Icewing custom.png Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Deceased Category:Historical Characters Category:Animus Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:POVs Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Family